1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a card reader connector, and particularly to a card reader connector with a changeable configuration which enables a card to be inserted therein such that the card remains exposed or is hidden within an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable electronic devices, such as cellular telephones, wireless communication devices and portable computers, are becoming smaller and smaller. At the same time their functions are increasing more and more. One way of expanding functions is to configure electronic devices with memory cards containing integrated circuit chips. For example, a subscriber identity module (SIM) card is placed in a portable phone to make the phone dedicated to the SIM card owner. By changing SIM cards, a single phone can be used by many individual SIM card owners as a personal phone. A multi-media card (MMC) built into a telephone can store an entire telephone book of phone numbers, voice, and mail messages, and so on. Such card can also provide other memory intensive functions.
A memory card is usually mechanically and electrically secured in an electronic device by a card reader connector. There are two types of conventional card reader connectors. The first type is integrative, which installs part of the card beneath a cover of the electronic device. The card is exposed outside of the device, and can be inserted into or withdrawn from the device directly. However, the card reader connector can only enable the card to be exposed. The connector cannot be used to hide the card completely within the electronic device. Furthermore, the connector can only be used with certain special electronic devices. Thus, the connector has limited commercial application. Manufacturing of other connectors which are necessary for other applications increases costs.
The second type of convention card reader connector hides the card completely within the electronic device, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,603,629, 5,813,878, and 5,933,328. The connector includes a housing, metal contacts received in the housing, and a card carrier pivotally attached to the housing. The card carrier can move between an open position with respect to the housing for inserting the card therein, and a closed position for urging the card against the contacts to thereby make electrical connection with the device. Another similar second type of conventional card reader connector is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,822,183 and 5,831,256. The card is installed in a recess of a housing of the electronic device. Then a plate is pressed on the card to secure the card and make the card electrically contact the device. For all these second types of conventional card reader connector, taking out the card requires opening a cover of the electronic device and then lifting the card carrier or taking off the pressing plate. This is unduly inconvenient and troublesome.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a card reader connector which can house a card not only such that the card remains exposed, but also such that the card is hidden within an electronic device.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a card reader connector which can be used with electronic devices of multifarious configurations.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a card reader connector which allows convenient insertion and removal of a card.
A card reader connector in accordance with the present invention includes a main body and an extension bracket removably attached to the main body. The main body includes an insulative housing and metal contacts. The housing has a chassis, two opposite side walls and a front wall, thereby leaving a rear side open. A memory card is insertable along slide grooves into the main body, whereupon the card is supported by the housing. When the extension bracket is attached to the main body, it guides a card into the slide grooves of the main body and facilitates support of the inserted card. In one use, the main body without the extension bracket is mounted to a circuit board of an electronic device adjacent an opening of the device. Part of an inserted card remains exposed outside of the device. In an alternative use, the main body and the extension bracket are connected together to function as a single card reader connector. The connector is mounted to a circuit board of an electronic device, in an area relatively far from an opening of the device. An inserted card is thus hidden within the device. Depending on the configuration of a user""s circuit board and the user""s own personal preferences, the user can choose either of the above uses.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment thereof when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, wherein: